


Drafted

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Breeding, Come Eating, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “We caught an omega. The team’s been on his tail for three days, and he injured two of my men during the chase,” she admitted, sounding angry in a distracted way. Oh. That was different.Peter knew that the job - hunting down the rogue omegas who ran away when they got drafted into the breeding program - wasn’t easy, but he couldn’t remember Braeden having this much trouble with any of them before. Huh.“Well, if you already caught him, what’s the hurry?” He already knew he was going to take the job, but really, he was curious now.





	Drafted

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the winner of my saturday prompt poll!  
> I hope you guys will like it :D
> 
> As always, all my love to the amazing Emma <3
> 
> And the prompt:  
> Anonymous said:  
> hey nini! your writing gives me life <3 if you're taking prompts at the moment, could you do stiles/peter, non-con somnophilia, a breeding bench and a breeding kink (mpreg would be the absolute best) thank you very much!

 

Peter’s phone rang just as he was cleaning up after dinner. He almost didn’t take it, but then he glanced at the screen, and had to roll his eyes.

It was his government contact, of course, and that had to mean only one thing.

Urgent business.

Peter was thankful that his job was also his pleasure, but that didn’t mean he liked his free time ruined by emergencies, and considering that it was six pm on a Saturday, it had to be one.

He picked up before it could go to voicemail.

“Breaden, it’s a pleasure. Or it would be, if it wasn’t the weekend,” he said. Not like he didn’t like the beta - she was one of the best hunters California had to offer - but well. Appearances had to be kept.

“Peter,” she said with a sigh. She sounded tired, but that wasn’t Peter’s problem. “Are you free now?” 

He raised an eyebrow, even though she couldn’t see it. He thought this was going to be about an appointment for early next week, not a job  _ right now _ . Then again, he could probably get some nice compensation out of this.

“I might be, it depends on what you want,” he said. Playing coy wasn’t really his forte, but whatever.

Breaden huffed out a breath.

“We caught an omega. The team’s been on his tail for three days, and he injured two of my men during the chase,” she admitted, sounding angry in a distracted way. Oh. That was different.

Peter knew that the job - hunting down the rogue omegas who ran away when they got drafted into the breeding program - wasn’t easy, but he couldn’t remember Braeden having this much trouble with any of them before. Huh.

“Well, if you already caught him, what’s the hurry?” He already knew he was going to take the job, but really, he was curious now.

“He’s a fucking little… ugh. I have him knocked out with sedatives in the van. I can take him to a center and do the paperwork and shit, but as soon as he wakes up, he’s going to be making trouble. So you know. You’re an Alpha with a breeding licence, you’re free… You could knock him the fuck up before he comes around, and then he will be too stupid with hormones to bother anyone.”

Peter couldn’t help but grin.

“My, my. Braeden, are you asking me for a favor? Is that  _ legal _ ?”

She clucked her tongue in annoyance.

“I’m the head of the department, I can authorize emergency placements, you asshole. So yeah, it’s completely legal, you will even get a premium for your  _ swift and flawless _ service.”

Peter hummed under his breath.

“Alright, bring him in. I will get the basement ready.”

***

Breaden and her team arrived a bit after nine, in a black government van with the Population Bureau’s logo on the side. They did look worse for wear, and Peter was aching to ask questions, but knew when to leave the woman the hell alone.

Instead he concentrated on the limp body two of the task-team guys were carrying into his house.

He could feel his cock twitch just from the sight. The boy was lovely; slim and pale with long limbs and a mole dotted face. Oh, he would have fun with this.

Meanwhile Breaden helped herself to a bottle of beer from his fridge. She looked so run down that he didn’t even have the heart to snark on her.

“So, anything I should know? How long will he be out?”

She drank half the bottle in one go before replying.

“Let’s see… He should be sleeping for another two hours, at least. He’s also a smart little shit. Which is good for the program, cause his babies will be smart too, but bad for anyone who has to deal with him,” she said bitterly before taking another sip. “I swear to god, after what he put us through, I have half a mind to overdrive the draft and sign him over for permanent service.”

Peter leaned against the kitchen counter, raising an eyebrow.

“You can do  _ that _ ? All jokes aside, I’m pretty sure that could get you fired, and as much as I hate to say it, you’re the only hunter in the state I can actually stand.”

Breaden shrugged and finished her drink.

“Who the hell cares? He has nobody, it’s not like people are going to miss him. And anyway, what is power if you can’t abuse it on occasion?” 

And that was a very good question.

***

Peter locked the house before going down to the basement to have a look at his new project. It has been… six? Yeah, about six years since he became a licenced breeder. Not like it was hard to become one. All you had to do was be an intelligent, physically fit Alpha and be willing to fuck whatever the government dragged into your house. Still, even after all that time, Peter was always excited for new projects. He loved how much some of the omegas - especially those who ran away when they got drafted - struggled at first. He loved how pliant and obedient they became as soon as they had a nice, big load of come in their bellies.

And he was even more excited now. This wasn’t a usual omega - if Braeden could be believed - and he would enjoy completely dominating him.

Just as the hunter promised, the boy was still sleeping, naked in the corner of the room. Peter was glad to see that the task force guys were courteous enough to hose him down and flush out his ass. It was only polite, after all, he was still doing them a favor.

“Now, let’s have a look at you, sweetie,” Peter said, rolling the boy to his back. Oh, he was absolutely exquisite. He could already imagine how gorgeous he will look with his belly round with Peter’s pups. But for that to happen, he had to kickstart a heat.

Most Alphas liked to use a shot of hormones, but Peter thought that an injection was a bit too impersonal when he was about to give such a sweet thing the gift of life.

He undid his jeans and started stroking himself, staring at the boy’s long eyelashes, the pink shade of his lips. Yeah, taking the edge off was also a nice perk of his method.

When he got close he turned the boy’s head, thumbing his mouth open.

There was no better medicine against those pesky suppressants than a big helping of fresh, warm Alpha come.

Peter came with a grunt, shooting his load right into the omega’s mouth. Alphas came more than betas did, and some of it bubbled out, so he quickly lifted the boy a bit, stroking his neck firmly with one hand to make him swallow. Just like you would with a dog. Then again, in Peter’s experience there wasn’t that much of a difference.

The change was almost immediate. If he looked hard enough, Peter could already see the boy’s cheeks getting a little pinker, his breathing picking up a fraction.

Responsive. He liked that.

If everything went well, the boy would be ready to go in less than twenty minutes.

***

Peter didn’t waste his time while he waited. He pulled the omega over to the breeding bench - not one of the ugly, government supplied ones either. Peter had the money to fuck his charges in luxury, and he didn’t see any reason not to.

His bench had a steel frame - painted matte black - and supple leather covering the padded chest support. The handcuffs and the collar attached to it were also red leather, lined with the softest felt. 

He propped the boy up, pulling his body into position, buckling his limbs in carefully. Against Braeden’s reassurances, he wasn’t sure the heat wouldn’t kick the sedatives out of the omega’s system, and the last thing he wanted was such a precious little breeder getting hurt flailing around.

By the time he was finished, he was happy to see that the boy was almost ready. His smell changed, turning sweeter and more alluring. Peter couldn’t believe how people failed to see that this was what omegas were made for. Then again, betas usually couldn’t pick up on the pheromones that well.

He got himself a bottle water and undressed, folding his clothes and putting them away. The boy might not catch on the first breeding... Not like he had anything against fucking him over and over.

Peter looked around once more to see if he had everything and then knelt down behind the boy, parting the lovely, pale cheeks to have a look at his ass.

Oh, oh he was already oozing slick. The smell was almost too much, sticking on Peter’s tongue and making his blood sing. He couldn’t remember the last time he had worked on an omega that smelled so ripe and ready.

He pushed in two fingers, testing the waters. The boy’s hole opened up easily, sucking on his digits wantonly.

It was hard to believe that some people thought this was  _ wrong  _ somehow. Sure, some omegas were smart, held jobs, contributed to society… But as far as Peter was concerned, it was obvious what their real purpose in the world was; if they weren’t used to bring more smart people into the world, then their whole existence was a waste.

Peter quickly worked up to four fingers, despite coming not long ago, his cock was already rock hard again. Damn, this boy was something else. His hole was making the sweetest, filthiest little sounds, slurping around Peter’s fingers hungrily. 

Yeah, he was just about ready.

Peter pulled back, watching - a bit mesmerized - how that cute little ass gaped at him, clenching on air in desperate search of a cock. 

“It’s okay, sweetie, I’m gonna give it you,” he said. He didn’t know why he wasted his breath on reassurances. Maybe his sister was right and he just liked to listen to his own voice.

Peter lined up his cock, teasing the reddened rim of the boy’s hole with the head for a second or two before pushing inside, bottoming out in one, smooth motion.

He had to close his eyes and concentrate on not rushing. It felt almost too good. 

After he was sure that he wouldn’t lose his head, Peter grabbed the omega’s hips. He had a lovely, slim waist, and Peter ran his hands over his sides a few times, just to feel that supple skin under his palms.

“You are beautiful, sweetie, you are going to make the prettiest babies, and you will be so happy…”

That was not something ‘progressive’ people liked to hear, but it was only the truth. Omegas were made to be bred full of pups, to serve Alphas. It was as simple as that. Peter firmly believed they were happier that way; not having to worry about jobs and finances and concentrating only on what their nature dictated.

Peter rolled his hips experimentally. Careful. Some omegas needed a bit more time to get into things than others, but this damn boy was perfect.

The body of an omega in heat was wired to react to being bred. Peter was worried that being unconscious would make things harder, but no. Every thrust, he could feel the boy’s body clenching down, his hole contorting around him, sucking him inside.

As much as he loved when he could see his charges lose their mind to the heat, he was surprisingly appreciative of the stillness. The boy was nothing but a cock sheath; an incubator for Peter’s seed. There was no struggling or talking back.

It allowed Peter to really enjoy fucking him. When he was working with a new omega, he liked to make them come on his cock once or twice just to make sure they were generously smothered in hormones, but there was no need for that now. Always watching his strength and carefully aiming at prostates or g-spots was bothersome and he enjoyed not having to care about his partner's pleasure at all.

Not like the boy wasn’t having fun. He might have been completely out of it, but that didn’t mean he was immune to sensation. Peter stopped for a second, circling his hips and checked under the boy. His cute, hairless omega cock was hard and dripping to the concrete floor.

Peter snorted.

“Well, well, well. It looks like you’re a real needy little bitch, sweetie.”

He slapped the bubbly, pale ass in front of him, his eyes glued to the red print of his fingers slowly disappearing before he started fucking him again, going faster this time, uncaring of the way every thrust rattled the skinny body under him.

“Yeah, gonna breed you nice and full.”

He could already feel his knot forming at the base, his instincts bubbling just under the surface.

Normally, he wouldn’t scare the omegas by acting on his urges too much, but today was different. Today was a free for all.

He bent over, laying his body on the boy’s, feeling his heartbeat resonate through Peter’s chest. This close he smelled even more arousing, and Peter closed his eyes, just scenting him for a few seconds, even as his knot grew fat, dragging against the rim on every push.

It was easy to just open his mouth and fit his teeth around the thin skin of the boy’s neck. He wouldn’t break the skin, but he felt the  _ need  _ to mark. Peter nibbled and sucked and moved on to the next spot that caught his attention.

Before he noticed, he covered the boy’s neck and shoulders in a patchwork of red and purple marks standing out sharply against his pretty, creamy skin. Just the sight of that was enough to push his knot over to fullness. 

He hissed when he could feel himself getting stuck. Ah, everything was so warm and soft, so tight and welcoming.

Peter rested his forehead against the boy’s spine and kept his hips moving, not sure if he could even stop if he tried. It wasn’t really fucking, just rubbing his knot against those tender, slick walls.

He almost had to laugh when he smelled the omega’s release. It looked like he didn’t even have to  _ try  _ to please him. 

“Oh, sweetie, you came just from that? You are such an enormous cock whore…”

He couldn’t believe that this sweet, pliant little thing would make such a fuss about getting bred. He was clearly made to have a knot jammed safe and snug into his wanton little hole.

Peter kept rubbing his cock into him. At least he didn’t have to listen to whining about ‘too much’ and ‘oversensitivity’.

***

It wasn’t often, but sometimes, Peter could smell one of his omegas catching. Yeah, for some it would be days before they took with a child, but on occasion it was almost immediate.

This time it took less than an hour, his knot wasn’t even completely deflated yet when it hit his nose. It was hard to describe it. Petrichor, a hint of copper... with something warm and flowery underneath.

New life.

For most Alphas - despite how much they loved it - it was a turn off sexually. They already made their mark, left their seed and could now tell it was taking root.

Peter was never like most Alphas. He believed in watering the seedlings he planted.

It was still dizzying, making him growl in satisfaction. He kissed the boy’s nape, licking at the bruises he left.

“Can you feel it, sweetie? You’re already pregnant with my pups… You must have been so desperate for it. So miserable before I took care of you. But it’s okay now, your hungry little hole is all full and sated now. You’re going to feel so much better when you wake up.”

But now, he needed to see it, he needed to get to the bottom of that smell, to taste it.

Peter stretched, carefully pulling on his cock. His knot wasn’t gone, but it was down enough that he could work it out of the wet heat clinging to it.

The breath stuck in his chest when he looked down.

The boy’s hole was absolutely beautiful, glistering with come and slick, open and lax and drooling juices down his crack.

Peter rubbed his fingertips over it, teasing, making it twitch, spurt out little splashes of his seed. He carefully cupped his other hand under it, catching the thick liquid and then pushing it back inside.

With his cock out of the way, the smell of new life was even stronger, filling his nose and making his chest puff out with pride unconsciously. There was nothing more potent for an Alpha’s confidence than the knowledge of impregnating such a lovely little thing.

As he played, stretching and fucking that used, reddened hole he could hear the boy slowly coming around. It was earlier than Breaden promised, but that was okay. It was already done.

The first sound of the omega was a low whine. His ass jerked, almost like he wanted to get away from Peter’s inquisitive hands. That just wouldn’t do.

“Good morning,” Peter told him, pushing his fingers deep enough to see that pathetic little cock jerk where it hung between the boy’s thighs.

“Nnn…?”

Oh, he sounded lovely. Peter liked his voice. Maybe later he could hear him cry and moan on his cock.

“A lot happened while you were out,” he said absentmindedly. His attention was on the hole still twitching, still trying to suck something - anything - inside. Hungry little bitch. “But it’s all okay now, sweetie. You are already carrying, so no need to fuss anymore.”

The boy was a little slow still, but it wasn’t long before he went tense. There was a subtle ‘clink’ as he tried his bondage. Peter smiled. Oh, he wasn’t getting out.

“Let… let me go you bastard!” the boy demanded. Of course, his voice was breathless and soft already, his hormones taking over. They wouldn’t let him be a contrary, ungrateful little brat for long.

“Oh, I don’t think so. You’re having pups, the only thing you will be doing is be obedient and thankful and bring them to the world.”

The boy jerked on his chains, trying to lift his head, but the short chain tying his collar to the bench didn’t let him. Still. Peter didn’t like him being so rowdy; the first few days of gestation were critical.

He clucked his tongue in annoyance, digging his fingers into the omega’s loose hole and scooping a nice, big dollop of the thick, sticky slick and come into his palm.

“Alright, I think that’s enough,” he said, getting up and rounding the bench to get in front of the boy. “The only time an omega should be opening his mouth is when they are sucking on an Alpha’s cock, you would better learn that now.”

It was the first time he saw the omega’s eyes. They were pretty, clever and the color of warm honey. Peter loved them already, but he wasn’t too fond of the anger.

He grabbed the boy’s hair with his free hand to keep him in place and smeared the come-stained slick in his face. The poor thing spluttered and tried to turn his face away, but Peter didn’t let him, rubbing the whole gooey mess over his mouth, dipping his fingers into the boy’s nostrils even.

It took only a second for it to have an effect. It was a handy little trick Peter learned early on; there was nothing better to riel in an unruly omega than than smell of his own breeding, especially when he already caught.

Peter watched with a smile as the boy’s eyes glazed over then rolled back. The stubborn line of his mouth relaxed and then fell open. A second later is pink little tongue was already out, licking the juices of his own sex and Peter’s come off his palm.

“That’s it sweetie, that’s how a good omega behaves… But just to be sure, I’m going to knot you again.”

***

Six months later, on another Saturday, Peter’s phone was ringing again.

“Breaden, long time no see,” he was in too much of a good mood to even front with her.

She snorted into the phone.

“Yeah, sure. Don’t act like you missed me. So. How are things? You planning to send him to a centre finally?” 

Her tone was curious and Peter could understand it. Licenced breeders had the option to send the omegas they knocked up right back to one of the Population Bureau’s establishments. He usually did that, as far as he was concerned, his job ended at the conception. But yeah. This time was different.

“I don’t think so,” he admitted. He took a second to peer through the doorway. The boy was doing the dishes in the kitchen, barefoot and naked, with his already big belly pressing against the edge of the counter. Deaton said he was carrying triplets. 

His tits just started growing, and Peter could barely wait until they were heavy with milk - he would drink to his heart’s content before he had to share with the babies.

“Huh,” Braeden said, but there was no judgement in her voice, just a bit of surprise. 

“Is this about a job?” Peter asked. He still took other omegas. The boy didn’t mind it, as long as Peter fucked him nice and hard afterwards, and he was happy to oblige.

“No, no it’s not,” Braeden said. “So. Remember how I said I would but that kid down as a permanent breeder out of spite?”

Peter hummed under his breath, interest piqued.

“Well, you were right,” she continued. “It’s not legal. I can only do it if a licenced Alpha puts in a long term request for him…” she said, trailing off.

Oh. Peter hadn’t even considered that before.

“And what would that mean, exactly?” He felt like he already made up his mind, but he wasn’t about to jump into things head-first.

“You would just continue what you’re doing; get him knocked up as often as possible. You would still get paid for the kids, they would go into the program, placed as normal. You could also - if you were so inclined - keep one of the babies every two years. What do you say? It’s a pretty good deal.”

It was, it was indeed.

He didn’t even have to think about it.

“Alright. I’m in.”

He could practically hear Braeden fistpumping on the other end.

“Great! I’ll email you the paperwork,” she said before disconnecting. 

Peter smiled.

Oh. He forgot to ask what the boy’s name was. Again. Oh, well, not like he cared.

***

“How are you doing, sweetie?” he asked, sneaking up behind the omega.

The boy just hummed tunelessly under his breath, concentrating on the dishes. Peter shook his head fondly and rubbed his palms over that big, heavy belly.

The omega whined a bit, frowning. Oh, that just wouldn’t do.

Peter nuzzled his neck and quickly worked the thick plug out of his ass, letting all the bottled up slick and come running down the boy’s legs. He dipped his fingers in it and then offered it to the omega, who licked them clean eagerly, making soft, hungry little sounds.

Peter laughed, maybe he  _ would  _ enjoy being a family man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
